


Genesis

by all_years_lost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alexandria's Genesis, Based off of Disenchantment slightly, Beth says "mum" instead of "ma'am", Characters may be based off of Hetalia, Eventual Smut, F/M, I need help, I need sleep, Mild nice guy vibes, Someone help Willow, Two deaths in like three chapters, Yandere little sister, more to be added - Freeform, no one will read this, slow burn?, someone send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_years_lost/pseuds/all_years_lost
Summary: Góður(Ga-dur) - Beloved, cherished, lovely, dear





	1. Awake

The wind was warm. The sun peeked over the distant horizon, giving my skin a gentle golden glow. A gentle smile crossed my face. I stood on the balcony of my room, taking in the morning. My nightgown waved in the breeze, my wavy light brown hair blowing in the wind too. I was waiting for the day to begin.

The serenity was interrupted with the opening of my chamber doors. My violet eyes opened.

“Mistress? We must begin to prepare you for the ball tonight - oh do get back inside! You could catch a cold, m’lady!” I looked into the room. My handmaid stood by the doors, wearing her usual maid uniform. Long black dress, white apron, and a white bonnet. She was like a mother to me, and a sweet person at that. I moved back into the room, Beth walked towards me.

“I’m fine, Beth, it isn’t that cold.Why is there even a ball? There isn’t some big event I missed, right?” I worried I might’ve missed an event. Beth led me over to my golden vanity, makeup of all sorts covering the surface.

“Nothing major, ma’am! We just need to get you a suitor! Now stay right here, I must fetch your dress.” I rolled my eyes. Ever since I was of the age of consent, my family has been hounding me to get married.

“I wonder what frilly mess was picked this time,” My body cringed at the memory of the ugly, frilly, things that could barely be called dresses I’ve been forced into.

“Don’t fret, ma’am! This one is, uh, different! Your parents realized how much you, um, disliked the other dresses!” Beth pulled out a gown. The dress was light lavender, flowers of the same color pinned to the bottom, fewer and fewer the higher up they were. The bodice was lined with gold and with an intricate gold pattern. There wasn’t anything higher than the tops of my breasts, a decent amount of cleavage shown. The sleeves were black lace, lining the top of the bodice too.

“Wow, Beth, wow,” I walked closer to see the dress.

“Ain't it gorgeous, ma’am? I may or may not have put a word in,” Beth blushed. I My arms wrapped around her plump form, and she wrapped her arms around my slimmer waist.

“Thank you, Beth. Means a lot.”

“Now, let’s getcha dressed!” Beth exclaimed, pulling away. I felt my face scrunch up.

“This early?” Beth untied the strings to the nightgown, the fabric slipped off my body and fell at my feet. Beth grabbed a pair of drawers and held them open for me to step into.

“Why of course! The dancing starts at around seven, but guests will arrive at around five. Your parents arranged extra time for mingling and eating a massive meal,” Beth answered. I stepped into the drawers, using Beth’s shoulders to keep myself stable.

“Oh ew,” Beth sat me down on the stool in front of my vanity, pulling a corset over my head, “Dammit this is even worse.” Beth tightened the corset, making my slim waist slimmer.

“Oh don’t be like that,” Beth put her arms under mine, making a lifting motion, “A corset just brings all the meat to the top of the pie.” My face went red. It was true, in my case corsets did just what Beth says they do, but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“Beth! Don’t say things like that!” Beth simply laughed. She and I were close friends despite our caste difference. Normally, a maid from the dirt poor side of the kingdom and the daughter of the king wouldn’t get along all too good. In our case, everything was always fine, as long as no one knew.

“Now, time to get this hair under control, and make that face of yours even prettier!” I spent quite some time on that stool, letting Beth brush out my hair and cover my face in makeup. After what felt like an eternity in only a second, Beth had me stand. She helped me into that gorgeous gown. Out of nowhere, Beth pulled out a pair of gold heels. She held me steady again so I could step into the shoes without face planting onto the marble floors. Looking into the mirror, I was stunned.

“Beth, look at this!”

“Methinks you’re the most beautiful girl in the kingdom! No doubt every man will be all over you ma’am! Even the married ones,” Beth hugged me from behind. My stomach growled and we both laughed.

“Best get you some breakfast, ma’am!”  
* * *  
My day consisted of lessons on how to conduct myself amongst the guests, and make a point to talk with the men. My father told me to mingle with every man I saw, didn’t matter if he had a woman or if he seemed too old. My mother contradicted this. She told me to avoid the men with women and avoid anyone who gave me a weird feeling in my gut. Out of the two of them, my mother was clearly more concerned with my safety than my father. Beth followed me around, catering to my every whim.

“At this ball, don’t look all around when talking to someone, like you’re doing, hey, pay attention, pay attention!” The gruff voice of my father rang out into the air.

“Alaric! Give Willow a break! We’ve been working her all day, and this isn’t her first ball! She understands how to handle herself at a function,” my mother turned to look at me with her cold blue eyes, “Isn’t that right, Willow dearest?”

“Yeah, I think I can figure out social cues.”

“Willow! We’ve -”

“Alaric!”

“But Esme!” My father whined like a child whose toy got taken away.

“Alaric, she’s 18, she can handle herself just fine in a room full of people.” My mother stood from her chair in one of the several studies. My father stood up with her. The two of the argued over talking to me more about the incoming ball. I slipped out of my chair and walked towards the balcony. The sun hung low in the sky. Five ‘o’ clock couldn’t be too far away.

“Uh, Mum? Dad? I think it’s almost five,” I put a hand to the glass and turned over my shoulder. My mother walked to me, placing a gloved hand on my waist.

“So it is. Well then, my darlings, we’ll be getting fetched soon. Straighten out yourselves, guests will arrive soon.” My mother straightened out her dark blue and magenta dress that showed her arms and quite a bit of cleavage. Her hands bared white gloves, her dark brown hair was tied into a fishtail braid. My mother had eyes as green as a pasture. My father on the other hand had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and donned a pants-shirt-suit rendition of my mother’s gown. Both of my parents had tanned skin, I was an oddity. My parents straightened out their crowns, and my mother straightened out my tiara with a smile. As if on cue, one of the servants walked in. She wore a similar outfit to Beth.

“King Alaric, Queen Esme, and Princess Willow. It is time to head towards the ballroom. The first of the guests have arrived, and more are arriving as we speak.”  
My mother smiled, “Thank you, May. Come along now, loves.” My mother led me out the door, my father in pursuit. The four of us moved through the ornate halls, headed to the grand staircase in the ballroom. The herald began the announcement of our arrival.

“Ladies and gentleman, his and her majesty King Alaric and Queen Esme Ovalene” The stout man announced. Every attendant in the ballroom watched as my parents made their way down the stairs. My parents held each other with linked arms, walking towards the thrones. They sat down in the two largest of thrones. Now it’s my turn.

“Now presenting, , her royal highness, Princess Willow Ovalene!” The herald shouted. I walked to the stairs, gave a little courtesy, and began to walk down the stairs. The people below looked on in awe. I could place who was from where, based off of small details like their outfit, skin color, hair style, and colors. Most of the colors were light, happy, and vibrant. The people below stood still, smiling. Most of them, at least. There were people, a small group of seven, in darker clothes. They moved throughout the crowd, walking to the thrones. To my parents. I found this slightly concerning, however it couldn’t be to bad. We had good guards that stood near royalty, the only moments where I’d be vulnerable is now. My parents are safe. Chances are, they just wanted to be closer to the reigning monarchs. Even outside of the kingdom, most people thought my parents made amazing rulers. The people began to disperse, spreading out further amongst the crowds. I made it to the main floor, my personal guard for the evening moved to stand by my side. The crowd split like the Red Sea as I walked to the thrones. I could hear the soft whispers of the crowd. Some of the people whispered about my appearance, some about how elegible one person or another were. All eyes were on me. My feet carried me up the couple of stairs to reach the thrones. I turned around to face the people, making my smile wider.

“Let the ball commence!” I opened my arms wide. The crowd started to talk to one another. I glanced back at my parents, my mother smiling at me and my father mouthing ‘get hitched!’ My feet carried me again, taking me out into the crowd. People joked with me, they complimented my dress, and some men flirted with me. Man after man asked for some time to talk with me. I forced myself to chat with every person that approached me. It would look horrible if I denied a person. Even if just one. All the men were copies of each other, each one complimented me, then tried their shot at flirting with me. Not one was in the slightest bit interesting.  
* * *  
Finally, it was announced that it was time for supper and I didn’t need to talk to anyone else. The crowd shuffled after the king and queen, I pushed my way to the front. Everyone took their seats with the other nobility from their kingdoms.The tables were massive in the dining room, three large rectangular tables in the shape of a square but with one side open. We ate a four course meal, a typical type of meal for a party like this. While we ate, my father kept asking me if I found someone I thought was a possible suitor, or if I fancied someone. My mother kept telling him to just let me enjoy myself tonight. I wanted to sit in my room, or read in the library. Actually, anything other than this, really. Human interaction was never my forté.  
* * *  
After eating, everyone moved back into the ballroom for dancing. I stood on the elevated platform, waiting for some man to ask for my hand in a dance. A few bold ones did, then more and more as the night went on. None where worth remembering. I waltzed with many men, however not one was even the slightest bit interesting. I was slightly worried that perhaps the princes, dukes, and other noble men could tell I wasn’t interested. After every dance, I returned to the thrones, awaiting the next partner. Then came a man donning a formal suit made with the colors of the Cupurith Kingdom. An electric blue and black.

“Do excuse my lack of nobility, you highness,” the man extended his tanned hand, “I am Ambassador Leon Keeling of the Cupurith Kingdom. Our ruler, King Matthias, could not attend this evening, so on his behalf I ask that you at least consider a courtship with him.” His accent was thick, and he seemed to not be completely sure of his speech. Likely Uvuri, the native language of Cupurith. I took his gloved hand in mine, looking into his chocolatey eyes.

“I will consider King Matthias as a potential suitor. Are you asking for my hand in a waltz or not?” I lifted my chin, trying to seem as regal as possible. Leon was not phased.

“It would be a pleasure, your highness,” Leon replied. I allowed him to lead me onto the dance floor. Another song began, and Leon and I waltzed for a bit, until there was an interruption.

“Ladies and gentlemen! “ an unfamiliar voice rang out, “Say goodbye to your beloved queen!” I stopped dancing and forced myself to the front of the group just in time to watch the man in all black slit my mother’s throat. A fatal blow. The crowd screamed, but I could only watch in silent horror. The assassin stabbed at my father, landing a hit at his stomach. The guards tackled him, forcing him into restraints. Another guard helped my father away, and several guards ushered back the nobles. My personal guard pulled me away, I’d be brought to a save room until everything was under control again. Despite wanting to look away, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from my mother’s dying body. My guard, realizing this, forced my head to look the other way and eventually opting to lift me up and carry me the rest of the way.  
When we arrived in the safe room, Beth was already seated there. She took me from the guard’s grip and pulled me close.

“She’s gone, Beth,” I muttered, “She’s dead.”

“I know, ma’am, I know. Horrible thing to happen on such a joyous night.” I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. The doors to the room opened again, and nobility entered the room. I paid them no mind, instead I buried my face in the crook of Beth’s neck. The mere thought of others seeing me cry was humiliating. Beth was the only person to have ever see me cry, that’s a fact I wanted to keep.  
* * *


	2. Weeping Willow

For the next several days following the murder of my mother, I stayed either in bed or in my chambers. Much of my time I spent looking out the window. I wasn’t allowed on the balcony, for my own safety. Beth remained in my room for much of this time, leaving only to get me food. Food I’d likely not eat. The first few days Beth tried to cheer me up. After realizing I wanted to be left alone, she kept her distance. At some point my father came in, as he had made an almost full recovery from the stabbing, and tried to have me write King Matthias about the potential courtship. He and I both knew that we needed time to accept my mother’s death. After quite a few days, my father forced me to attend my mother’s funeral. I wanted to part, but I had to be there.

Eventually, I sent a letter to King Matthias saying I’d accept his courtship. In that time, I had nothing better to do - as I was done wallowing in my own sadness - and he was the only suitor that didn’t bore me. By marrying him, the kingdoms would join, so from a political standpoint it makes sense. I didn’t know much about the Cupurith Kingdom, nor our relationship, but I assumed that if a courtship offer was made our relations with them couldn’t be too bad. The letter read:  
~~  
Dear King Matthias of Cupurith Kingdom,  
I formally accept your courtship offer. I do request that you respond to my letter, detailing arrangements of this courtship. If you cannot write a letter, or would prefer something else, a visit to my castle is welcomed all the same. However, due to still being in the wake of the assassination of my mother, a letter is preferred for your safety, as well as my emotional stability.  
Yours Truly,  
Princess Willow Ovaline of Ovalindia  
~~  
I prayed that he’d simply write a letter. Beth took the letter to the proper places to be mailed off. My hopes rested at the prospect of something to take my mind off of my mother’s assassination.   
* * *  
Several weeks later, I received a response. It read:  
~~  
Dearest Princess Willow of Ovalindia,  
Thank you for your acceptance of my courtship. I understand and am compliant with writing a letter rather than meeting face to face. My terms are simple. You remain faithful to me, I remain faithful to you. If we do wed, then our kingdoms shall join. The rest can be discussed whenever we meet face to face.  
I give you my deepest condolences in your time of grief. I’d punish the perpetrator myself if your kingdom didn’t have the situation under control.  
Best wishes,  
King Matthias Cupurith of Cupurith Kingdom  
~~  
I had Beth fetch my father, alerting him to the courtship I entered.

“Oh, sweetie, that’s amazing!” My father practically yelled as he walked into the room. Ever since my mother died, my father called me ‘sweetie’ more and more. 

“Yeah, he and I decided that for his safety we shouldn’t meet face to face. We both agreed to discuss terms when it is safe again,” I crossed one leg over the other, resting my hands gently on my knee. My face was somber. I watched my father’s smile falter.

“Look at you! My little Willow! Being all responsible,” My father’s face fell, his tone falling with it, “just… just like your…”

“Yeah, just like her,” My tone matched how I had been feeling the past several days, “Well. No point in wallowing in our own pity. Do we have any specifics we should demand for the duration of Matthias and I courting?”

“How about, ah, a dowry!”

“Dad, dowries come right before marriage. We don’t know if Matthias and I will get married.”

“Fine then, I have nothing to ask. Do you?”

“Yes. I have two questions. First of all, do we know where mom’s killer came from? Secondly, when will it be safe for me to leave and Matthias to come here?”

“We haven’t gotten anything out of him yet. Give it a few more weeks, then it will be safe.”  
* * *  
After a few weeks I was awoken early. My violet eyes were met with the sight of Beth standing over me.

“Wake up, ma’am,” Beth looked like she could hardly contain her excitement, “There’s a letter for you, from your suitor!”

“Give it to me.” Beth handed me an envelope. I opened it, pulling the parchment out from inside. It said:  
~~  
My beloved Princess Willow,  
I understand that leaving your castle is dangerous, however I feel it is rather important for us to meet. I hope you are alright with leaving for a short trip, as I arranged for an escort. My strongest men will accompany you, your father, and two servants to my castle. At the time that you read this letter, my men should be approximately halfway there. I’m sure you know that the commute between our homes is around a two day’s travel.  
With love,  
King Matthias Cupurith  
~~  
I read through the letter twice, just to be sure what I’m reading is truth. Something tugged at my stomach as if something was wrong.

“Does my father approve of this?”

“Why yes he does, ma’am. He and several servants are packing as we speak!”

“I assume that means the servants are packing and he is watching?” Beth laughed.

“Well, let’s get you packed!” Beth helped me out of bed, picking through my collection of dresses and sleepwear. We picked through the most exquisite dresses and my nicer nightgowns. Beth recommended dresses, and I either approved or vetoed the attire. For an hour or so, we dug through the contents of my closet. Beth helped me into a day dress when we got close to being done packing. I was alerted that breakfast was prepared, and left to go eat.

By the afternoon, a carriage and several guards arrived. I had selected Beth and my father’s personal butler to come along. We got comfortable in the seats and headed out on our journey. I watched as the city views changed to be country views. By nighttime, the guards changed the seats into beds, and the servants slept in a tent outside. We continued in the morning as we had on the day before. I could see the city if I leaned out the window just enough.

“Think we will reach it by dark?” I plopped back into my seat.

“Maybe,” My father chimed in with a shrug. Beth nodded. My father’s butler, Lucius, crossed his legs and smiled. The butler had always freaked me out slightly. His skin seemed paler than what is should be, with jet black hair and almost red eyes. As a young child, Lucius terrified me. Now, seated across from him in a carriage, he wasn’t so terrifying.

“Now, m’lord and m’lady, if my watch is correct,” Lucius pulled out his silver pocket watch, “we have exactly two hours until we reach the city. Another fifteen or twenty minutes should get us to the castle.”

“Oh ew.”

“Act like a princess, Willow,” my father added, sending a glare my way. I sent one right back. My gaze directed itself back out the window at the changing scenery. I pondered my fate,   
wondering about the details of the courtship and questioning the reliability of Matthias. For all I know, everything he’s telling me is complete horse shit and I could be getting duped. Maybe his plan is to force me to produce an heir, take my kingdom, and kill me off. Hell, for all I know, I’m two hours and fifteen to twenty minutes away from becoming a sex slave for a deranged maniac. My mind skidded between possible negative outcomes of meeting Matthias. What ifs and worst-case scenarios plagued my mind like disease. These thoughts took up my mind so much so, I barely noticed us entering the city. My worrisome thoughts ran more rampant with every step of the horses. The denizens of Cupurth stared at the carriage, I waved at the children. Most waved back.

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Beth exclaimed. Lucius placed his hand on her knee. He was silent, as per usual, but his look told her to calm down.

“Yeah, I guess,” I said with a shrug.

“You only guess? This is so important!” My father began a rant about how ungrateful I was being. His hissy fit went on and on and on, only ceasing when the carriage stopped moving.

“How time flies when you’re being yelled at,” My eyes rolled. The door opened, and my father pushed his way out. I left the carriage second, taking the hand of the butler at the bottom. He, too had black hair and pale skin - much like Lucius. The primary difference was his eyes, they were golden. My feet hit the ground and I stood next to my father. Beth and Lucius joined us shortly after.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Claude, the head butler of the Cupurth Castle and I welcome you,” Claude placed his right hand over his heart, “Follow me please, I will introduce you to King Matthias.” He bowed, then turned on his heel. His lanky frame moved towards the castle. I got shoved forward by my father. Forcing a smile on my face, I followed. Cupurth Castle seemed to loom over us. The colors were darker than the Ovaline Castle. Our home was light blue-greys, pinks, lavenders, etcetera. The Cupurth Castle was made of darker greys, darker blues, and blacks. We walked through the halls. Every hall had an ornate style, large tapestries told the story of… something. From what I could piece together, the story was about a legendary king. What shocked me was simply the fact that the princess or queen or whatever that the king marries at some point bared striking resemblance with me, violet eyes and all. I prayed I was not about to be wrapped up in a prophecy. Claude stopped in front of a pair of large doors. His gloved hands grasped the doorknobs. This is it. The doors were pushed open, unveiling a large throne room. On the largest throne sat who I assumed was the king. Claude did not hesitate to stride right up to the king, bow, and introduce us.

“My lord, I present to you Princess Willow, King Alaric, and their two servants,” Claude stepped to the side. Matthias stood up and walked towards me. His hair was a slightly darkened blond, his skin was mildly tanned, his eyes were blue and as deep as the sea. His right arm lay covered in a cast, a sling keeping the arm in position. The king in front of me was considerably attractive, but I have no clue if he’s decent. The man looks just as the one in the tapestries. He wore a set of armour, a blue cape hanging off his back, a crown rested on his head. A hand outstretched to me. I placed my hand in his.

“It’s a pleasure to see you in person, Willow, the portraits don’t do you justice,” He brought my hand to his face, placing a kiss on my knuckles. This brought awkwardness through my veins, regardless of how nice he made my name sound.

“And you are just as charming as the rumors say, King Matthias,” I hoped he would mistake my discomfort for being flustered. Matthias smiled. He held my hand in his own, resuming his full height. My face met at his chest, about where is heart was, with heels. I turned to look at my three companions.

“Please, skip the formalities, dear,” Matthias smiled at me before turning to my father and the two servants, “And it’s wonderful to meet the three of you, as well. I’m afraid I didn’t catch your names, would you mind reminding me?”

“I am King Alaric, the maid is Beth, and the butler is Lucius. Lovely making your acquaintance, Matthias.” It was odd hearing my father try to sound as respectable as he could. When my father used Matthias’ name, Matthias tensed up.

“Well, won’t you four join me for dinner?” His smile seemed forced. Matthias switched his grip, opting to rest is hand on my waist.

“Of course, Matthias,” I looked up at him, butting in before my father opened his mouth to speak more stupidity. His smile broadened and reached his eyes again.

“Well, come then! Dinner is almost ready, I’d hate to be late.”


	3. Court

Once again my little party was lead through the halls. The massive tapestries in this hall put a different part of the story on display for us. The first set of hallways seemed to be a basic overview of who I assumed to be Matthias - and later myself - was, is, and will become. The halls we walked through now showed what the fruits of the marriage are to be. Four children - two boys and two girls, a successful kingdom, and a happy life for the King and Queen.

“I see you’ve taken interest in the prophecy, no?” Matthias questioned, walking backward for the sake of looking at me.

“Yes, that’s correct,” I stopped staring at the tapestries and looked him in the eye.

“The legend has been told throughout Cupurth since people lived here. Supposedly, it came to an old woman one night in a dream. She ran out and told the town about how she dreamt a story that would not happen for thousands of years,” His footfalls paused before continuing, his eyes staring up at the tapestry next to us, “I’ll tell you about the story when we have the time.” The one he stared at displayed the figures that resembled him and I on what appeared to be our wedding day.

“I’d love to hear it soon, we’ll have to carve some time out to discuss it!” I smiled, “Does the prophecy have a name?” I took note of doors behind him.

“My people have called it Vrutuni Hja Gudsloanti Fyriskipan - or Story by Godly Decree,” Matthias flipped back around, just in time to pull the doors open. Inside was a dining room large enough to rival the Ovalindia Castle. Steaming food was already set out on exactly six places.

“Dinner is served!” The man in front of me seemed so happy to have guests.

“Why are there - uh - six place settings? Is Claude joining us?” My father chimed in.

“I hope you don’t mind, my younger sister will be joining us this evening,” Matthias smiled, “Rest assured she-”

“Matthias!” A blonde girl ran into the room. She looked similar to Matthias. Her long hair was platinum blonde, her eyes a steel blue. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than Matthias’. The girl wore a small tiara, a pale blue dress, and a silver necklace made with a sparkling sapphire. I assumed she was the sister Matthias spoke of. Whoever she was, ran to Matthias and engulfed him in a hug. I’ve never seen a single man look so uncomfortable.

“Yes, hello,” Matthias sounded pained, “This is Natalya, my younger sister. Natalya, these are our guests. The one closest to us is Princess Willow, the man behind her is King Alaric, and their servants, Beth and Lucius.” Natalya stomped over towards me.

“Take my big brother from me and I’ll-” Matthias put a hand over her mouth. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said made her look ashamed. 

“My apologies for my sister’s actions,” he squeezed her arm sharply, “I’m sure she will act better from this point on.” His hand jerked his sister’s arm. She smiled and nodded, a   
heavy blush across her face.

“Y-yeah! I’m sorry…” Behind me, my father muttered.

“Come! Sit down!” We all took our seats amongst the table. Matthias sat between his sister and I. Dinner consisted of mostly small talk and working out details of the courtship and potential marriage. I didn’t speak much, only speaking up when a question was directed at me or when I had something either impressive or something that seems good. Once our meal was finished, my father announced that he’ll retire for the evening, and was lead out of the room by Claude. Natalya also retired, leaving Beth, Matthias, and myself.

“Beth, if you want you can retire,” I smiled, noticing that Beth seemed tired.

“Are you sure, ma’am? I can stay -”

“Beth, if you’re tired you can retire for the evening, I’ll be okay!” Beth smiled.

“Then I’ll take my leave then, thank you, ma’am,” She left, leaving just Matthias. The two of us talked idly, drifting through the halls again. Nothing we talked about was too serious. Until the tapestries caught my eye again.

“Oh, wait, could you tell me about the legend? What is it called again?”

“Vrutuni Hja Gudsloanti Fyriskipan. It’s quite alright if you can’t pronounce it, Uvuri is hard to learn from English. I’d be glad to tell you about the story! “ He grinned, “Follow me, we can talk in the sitting room outside my chambers for a while.”

“Sure.” Matthias took me by the hand, pulling me slightly. Quickly, we managed to get to the sitting room he referred to without tripping over ourselves. The room was warm seeming, couches with dark blue cushions. A few candles were still lit. We sat next to one another, turned slightly towards each other.

“Now my dear, whenever the story first came about, by holy woman or no, every variant is mostly the same. The legend says years ago, it was said there would be born a prince. He and his sister, who was to be born four years later, would spend many happy years with their parents. But one day, their ship would be caught in a storm and sink, and the king and queen would perish.” He paused slightly, and swallowed, “The prince would become a king, and he and his sister would grow ever closer. That is, it was said, until a princess with strikingly purple eyes and fair skin would travel to the kingdom. That’s why Natalya was so, well, rude earlier.” He paused again, looking a bit uncomfortable. It was clear to me that translating the text into English proved great difficulty.

“Don’t worry, I completely understand,” I said, mostly to ease the tension. He smiled back at me with appreciation.

“Anyway, the prophecy says she and the king would find happiness together, and soon after the one year anniversary of their meeting, they would wed. The bond would unite the two kingdoms and bring peace, alongside four children.” Matthias laughed, presumably at me. His gloved hand moved to rest on my cheek.

“That’s… impressive?” My eyes looked around for the right terminology.

“Looking for the right word?”

“Pretty much,” I giggled. Matthias laughed with me. We talked more about whatever questions crossed my mind. By some point, we both grew tired and Matthias walked me to my room. We bid our farewells for the evening and Matthias left. I changed into a nightgown and slept.  
* * *  
“Good morning, ma’am!” The curtains opened. I groaned and rolled over. Beth shook my body, probing me to wake up. I sat up in bed.

“Beth?”

“Ma’am, breakfast will be ready soon. We’ve got to get you dressed!” Beth pulled me out of bed and forced me to get ready. Today I wore a blue a-line dress, the sleeves nothing but a band around my upper arms and the skirt was home to silver patterns that reminded me of the stars. My hair was put into a braid, starting at around my shoulders and a black choker wrapped around my neck. I slipped on a simple pair of heels. Beth accompanied me on our way to the dining room. Matthias arrived with Natalya a little later, and my father arrived last. With several dirty looks for my father and quite a few smooth remarks from Matthias, we got through a tense breakfast. A mix of Natalya sending me threatening glares and my father grumbling at every flirtatious remark Matthias made. I wasn’t sure why my father was so upset about the comments. None of the comments were aimed at my… form, and none of it was inappropriate. He wanted me to get married, and he was excited that the man who wanted to court me was right next to our kingdom and we could expand our empire, so why was he upset? It was just a little flirting, no harm done, right? I snapped out of my thoughts when Matthias poked my thigh. I glanced at his hand. A small note was held between his fingers. I took it from him, and unfolded it.  
~~~  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
It would be a shame,  
If I couldn’t wed to you!  
I smiled and blushed. Natalya glared harsher, my father too, but I doubted they knew what the note said. A dark aura took over the princess’s form. She held a smile on her face but murder in her eyes. She looked moments away from plunging her knife into someone’s throat.  
~~~  
I whispered, “Matthias is your sister okay?” Matthias growled. It was clear that he didn’t approve of her behavior.

“Natalya, wipe that look off your face or excuse yourself.”

“B-big brother! Wha-”

“Everyone can see through that smile, sister. You look like you’re about to slit someone’s throat.” Natalya looked embarrassed. She tried to send a rebuttal, but nothing left her agape mouth. Without a word, she pushed her table out and left with one swift movement.

“... I-Is she always like that?”

“My arm isn’t broken for nothing," Matthias sighed. My dad finally looked interested.

“What’s that story?” My dad leaned onto the table, suddenly much more alive now that she had left. Matthias laughed. His face looked quite pure.

“Well, when I told her you accepted my request of courtship, the brat tackled me and a statue fell onto my arm,” Matthias laughed, “broke the damned thing.” My father grabbed his pot-belly and laughed. When he regained his composure, he stood up and started to leave.

“Father, where are you going?”

“The can. To… powder my nose.” My face went red again. Matthias stifled a laugh. My dad left the room completely.

“Is your father always like that?” I sighed.

“Unfortunately, yes,” I let out nervous laughter, “He wasn’t always this bad, but he’s only gotten weirder since… you know…” I let out a shaky breath and wiped away tears. Matthias grabbed my arms, leaning in.

“I am so sorry, Willow! I didn’t mean to remind you of that!”

“No, no, it’s fine,” I wiped more tears away, “You didn’t know.”

“Can I hug you?” I nodded. Despite not even knowing him for a day, I placed full trust in him. Matthias pulled me into his chest, one hand petting my hair and his broken arm rested on my waist.

“Thank you for asking first and thank you for comforting me.” I looped my arms around his neck.

“I want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible around me. With all you’ve been through, feeling unsafe is the last thing you deserve, hell - it’s not even on the list.” My finger traced nonsensical shapes at the base of his neck. I let out a small sigh, sounding like a kitten.

“That was cute,” he laughed. Matthias pulled away just enough to look at me, untangling his hand from my hair. He placed his unbroken hand on my cheek. A gentle smile overcame his face, a warm glow emitting off it.

“We should go for a walk later, ta-” A loud bang from outside cut me off, it sounded like someone fell into a table. I jumped and Matthias leaped to his feet.

“Willow, I’d ask you to stay here, but I don’t want you alone even with the guards. They are all idiots. Get up and stay by behind me,” following his instructions, I stood and his arm wrapped around my waist, “I’ll be ready to hide you if need be.” I nodded. My slimmer arms hugged his. We shuffled towards the door in an awkward manner. I listen to the door open, bracing for something. Matthias held me in a way that I couldn’t see what was through the door if I tried, but whatever it was made Matthias cringe. It didn’t take too long for the familiar scent of blood hit me.

“Matthias?” My voice cracked. Matthias used his body to shield me from what was in the hall. I heard footsteps rush through the room.

“Not now, love,” His voice was soft before sounding sharp and enraged towards someone else, “Natalya. This is no way to act. I’d hate to have you thrown into the dungeon.” Several voices yelled about a murder, silencing when Matthias hissed out an order.

“Big broth-”

“No, Natalya. Someone escort Natalya to her to her chambers and keep her there, one of you imbeciles clean this up.”

“Ma-” Natalya’s voice broke. She sounded humiliated, embarrassed beyond belief. Like she was caught sinning in a Holy place.

“Now,” Matthias turned to me again, “Willow, dearest, let's go through a hidden passage in the dining room.” I nodded, worried. His entire demeanor changed. Matthias pushed me back into the room. He led me through to a hidden passage, hidden behind a painting in the darkest corner. The stairs and halls were dimly lit. Matthias’s arm held me close by my waist, keeping me glued to his side. The halls twisted and turned, if not for Matthias leading. Matthias mumbling and rambling in Uvuri. After many long minutes, Matthias opened a hinged door. He led me into what I assumed was his bedchambers. It was grand, the walls covered with mosaics and art all over the walls, depicting who I assumed was the commonly worshipped deity. I felt my ribs and chest constrict, a sense of looming dread overcoming my mind. My heart began to pick up speed. I trained my gaze on the bed, making attempts to calm myself. Matthias paced, muttering in Uvuri again. My breathing increased in speed, panic setting in. I snapped out of my thoughts, Matthias’s unbroken hand resting on my cheek. He crouched slightly, looking into my eyes.

“Willow, darling, are you alright?” Matthias was so close his breath fanned on my face. I shook my head no. With a small sigh, Matthias lifted me up and sat me on his bed. The blond’s forehead rested against mine, closing his eyes. I closed my violet eyes too. Something tugged at my consciousness. The world spun, my weight forced me to lean into Matthias, the sound of his voice echoing and fading away. I gripped on to that last lifeline. My grip slipped and I went down.  
* * *  
My eyes opened and I awoke to a cold, wet rag on my forehead. Beth was holding the rag in place, mild shock across her face. She turned to the other side of the room and I followed her gaze.

“King Matthias! She’s awake!” Matthias turned away from the small group of people he was talking to and jogged over. The group looked exasperated, one was a doctor and the others were likely advisors. Matthias sat down on the bed, resting his unbroken hand on the side of my face.

“Finally, you’re awake. You scared me when you fainted,” Matthias looked relieved. Several of the advisors tried to keep talking about the situation. His face soured. Matthias stood from the bed, he walked slowly towards the group. Something in the air changed, the mood of the room turning dark.

“Fara út. Føra vit nú. Eg kalla á tryi tit nær tann tío,” Matthias hissed out, his voice laced with malevolence. The advisors were practically climbing over themselves to get out of the room. Matthias spoke again, “Lækni Patron, tryi kunna búgavi.” A woman in a long, plain navy dress with a white apron nodded. The woman took a few steps forward. Matthias turned back towards me, his happy smile had returned and he came to my side again. 

“Matth-” He tilted my head up with his hand and placed his thumb on my bottom lip.

“Save your strength love, recover as best you can.” His hand gingerly pet my face, coaxing a smile out of me.

“I’m fine, Matthias,” one of my hands met his, “I was just shocked is all.” The doctor came up by Matthias, Beth moved back.

“Willow, this is Doctor Habiella Patron. As long as you are in my kingdom, should anything ail you, she will be the one to care for you.” Habiella gave me a grin. Her skin was deep like chocolate, her eyes matched well. Her hair was a much darker shade of brown, the long locks tied into many small braids. Habiella wore a pair of brown pants, knee-high dark brown boots, a light blue sweater, and a lab coat. Her left ring finger bore a gold, wedding band. She rested the back of her hand on my forehead, I wasn’t sure why. Beth just had a cold towel on me. But Habiella’s hand trailed down to grasp my cheek, in a motherly way.

“Nice you meet you, Habiella.”

“Hello Princess Willow,” she smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, just a little shaken.” Habiella nodded.

“That’s to be expected, given your situation.”  
Matthias butted in with a small quip, “Willow, if you need anything, do not hesitate to let us know.” Something told me he just didn’t want to be left out of the conversation. I moved to sit up, no one tried to keep me down.

“My lord, I believe she’ll be okay. Now, my lady,” Patron turned her head back towards me, “are you aware of the situation?”

“Somewhat.”

“What do you know?”

“While my father was out of the room, there was a bang, then Matthias and I checked. Matthias shielded me from what was out there, and yelled at Natalya. We - Matthias and I - left through a secret exit, and came into his chambers, then I passed out and woke up here.”  
With a nod, Patron excused herself. Once the doctor was out of the room, Matthias turned back to me. His unbroken hand grasped my arm. Something about the way he held me forced me to believe that he was holding back.

“I’d hate to be the bearer of bad news but,” Matthias paused and looked away, “your father is dead.” My heart stopped. Tears stung my eyes, threatening to spill. The king beside me gave a pitiful look, with compassion swimming in his eyes. I choked back a sob, in a matter of a few weeks I had lost both parents. Matthias pulled me into a hug, and my arms flung themselves around his neck.

“No, it can’t be,” I buried my face in the crook of his neck, no longer being able to hold back the tears.

“I am so sorry, I take full responsibility. I -” Matthias cut himself off, holding me tighter. We sat together in relative silence, my obnoxious crying breaking the silence. For a long period of time, all that happened was me crying and Matthias whispering sweet nothings as a comfort. Eventually, my cries subsided. Even when the sobs calmed to shaking breaths, Matthias did not let go. He held on tight, keeping me as close as humanly possible.

“Follow my breaths, Willow.”

“Ma-” Matthias pulled away and wiped the remaining tears off my face. His forehead pressed against mine, and he pulled me closer by my waist.

“Let’s just, exist for a moment, together,” Matthias gave a sad smile, “just resting in the wake of this all this.”

“Thank you, Matthias, for putting up with this ugly-crying and for being so calm about this Hellscape.”

“Hey, I lost my parents when I was young, us orphans have to stick together, right?” He laughed, but it was sad.

“I guess you’re right,” I curled into his side, settling for another long while of sitting and doing nothing. We sat until night fell, having taken our lunches in Matthias’ chambers. The king had walked me to my room and checked several times to make sure I was okay. Once the door was closed, I rested my head on the door and took a few moments to let my brain process the next steps in my life.

Now, as is custom, I have to be coronated as the new queen of Ovalindia in addition to dealing with marriage. Despite the fact that Matthias is the only man I’ve been in a courtship with, it would be much easier to just marry him regardless. Once I collected myself, I sat down at the writing desk. I made myself an itinerary for the following days - possibly weeks - and got down some of the details for the coronation and onward. I grew tired, but my hunger was not there. Beth entered the room late in the night.

“Ma’am, what are you doing up?”

“Beth, it’s fine,” I leaned back in my chair, “I have to deal with important things anyway.”

“It isn’t healthy to stay up this late, ma’am! Let’s get you in bed,” Beth held my shoulders. 

I waved her off, “Beth, I have to get this done. I don’t think this can wait.” I went back to making a schedule for myself. The maid beside me read over my shoulder, and I reread what I wrote. My itinerary was mostly precise, but some measurements were out of sorts. 

“Ma’am, this is nice, but please, you must rest!” Beth nudged me in the arm, trying her best to coax me out of the chair. It became clear that she wouldn’t let me stay as is, and even so, I was exhausted, so I gave in, allowing her to gently guide me to where she pulled out a nightgown. Beth undid the back of my casual dress, helping me pull my arms out and step away whilst slipping off my heels. Beth undid my corset, pulling the undergarment and my stockings off with the remainder of my clothes. Cold air hit my bare body, causing my hairs to stand on end. I stepped into the thin dress, and Beth pulled it up, tightening the string to keep it up. The maid ushered me to the bed, peeling the covers back to make room for me. Once I had rested my head on the pillows, the blankets were pulled over my body.

“Goodnight, Beth.”

“G’night, ma’am.”


	4. Cadaver

I awoke on my own, my room empty and cold. Everything was silent, not a sound came from the halls. My arms pushed my body up, only for me to pad my way across the floor. I took my place at the desk, intending to write an official document, and yet nothing came to mind. My mind drawing a blank, I sat at the desk for a long period of time. I sat there until someone entering the room disrupted my thought. Beth walked in, holding a dress in her hands.

“Mornin’ ma’am! How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, Beth. What do you have there?”

“A gift from King Matthias,” Beth threw the dress onto the bed, “Should we, uh, send an announcement of your father’s death?”

I sighed, “That would be the proper thing to do. Although, I fear the worst,” I stood up, looking at Beth with a sad smile, “I guess I should wear Matthias’s gift, no?” Beth smiled.

“Of course, and yes, I’m sure the dress will look lovely on you!” Once again, Beth helped me out of my current attire and into the new clothes, myself looking into a mirror. The gifted dress had a large skirt, and a gorgeous royal blue with white ombre and gold detailing. The top of the dress hugged my curves, the sleeves leaving my shoulders bare. For a second, my mind wondered if my shoulders and neck would be covered in love bites should I marry Matthias. Beth pulled my light brown locks into a twist bun and putting the softest makeup she could.

“Beth, tell Lucius to send out the announcement, I will be in here.” Beth gave a swift bow and left. I turned back to the mirror. My mind drifted back to Matthias. Over time my heart grew to long for him. The way the light caught in his blonde hair, and how I could drown in his eyes. I wanted his arms wrapped around me, and his lips on mine. But I wondered if we’d get that far. A little voice in the back of my mind assured me that because of the prophecy that I’d get that wish. I was still conflicted, somehow, but it could be the wake of my father’s death that my mind was left distraught. 

Sometime later, the door opened and Beth walked in. She greeted me kindly:

“‘Ello, ma’am!”

“Hi Beth, do you know where Matthias is?” Beth shook her head no.

“No, but I came with some of his servants, they brought breakfast!” Beth clapped, another girl entering my room. This girl was young and had pale skin. The girl’s hair was a deep brown, and her smile made her cheeks dimple. Whoever this girl was brought in a metal cart with a more basic breakfast than the days prior.

The girl introduced herself, “My name is Mariam, your highness. King Matthias would like to see you after you eat, I’ll lead you to him once you’re done.”

“Thank you, I needed to talk to him anyways.” Mariam gave a swift bow, standing off to the side. I ate at the desk, mulling over how to tell Matthias that I have to go back to my home. Something about him made me feel safer than I had in my lifetime. I wanted to stay by him, prophecy or not.   
* * *  
Mariam took my plates and gestured for me to follow her. I followed closely behind her, tailing the young girl. She led me into the Cupirth Castle Library, then deep into the room. Matthias stood in the back of the library, reading a book. Matthias closed the book he was reading, putting it away with its spine facing inward. From the few moments that I get to look at the cover I could make out just a few letters:

Poi__________ins

With an awarding smile, Matthias greeted me, “Hello Willow dearest,” Matthias sauntered over, “just the person I wanted to see. You look lovely in that dress.”

“Yeah, thank you, and I needed to talk to you too, but you first or me?”

“I feel it’s best if we get the easier things out of the way, yours first?” I nodded.

“It’s best if I quickly get through what I need to. I must go back to Ovalindia and be coronated as queen,” My hands clasped together in front of my hips, tilting my head down. Matthias sighed and took a step forward, his hand lifted my chin.

“I understand, but allow me this one wish,” he moved his hand to my cheek, “please allow me to attend?” I smiled and met my hand to his.

“At this point, it would be rude if I refused to let you come with.” Matthias held his one good arm, asking for a hug. I flung my arms around his waist, Matthias returned the action.

“Wait,” Matthias pulled back, putting a little space between our bodies, looking me in the eyes while I spoke, “didn’t you have something you wanted to say?” Matthias smiled more, confirming my thoughts. His hand tucked some loose hair behind my ear.

“Willow, our court-”

“M’lord! M’lady! The announcement wasn’t taken well by Ovalindia, the people are outraged!” Claude ran into the room, seeming alarmed. I pushed away from the hug, walking closer to the butler.

“Claude, what do you mean?” I felt my face scrunch, “I’m their leader, their lone ruler, I should be capable to calm them down.”

“Princess Willow, with all due respect, you haven’t seen the magnitude of the situation-”

“Claude, explain exactly what’s wrong,” Matthias came up behind me and put his unbroken arm around my waist.

“The message was delivered, but many citizens of Ovalindia are furious with Cupirth, I’m not sure if even Princess Willow can bring peace to them, once again, all due respect.” Claude and Matthias discussed the conflict, but I zoned off. My people didn’t yet have the full story, even I didn’t have that. I would need a way to get the story out of someone, whoever has the information and going back to my home all the more important. For a while, the two men talked with myself staying quiet. Claude seemed to imply that the courtship should end and the nations should remain as they are, but Matthias was getting progressively more irritated.

“My lord, please, you have to understand, this uprising it a threat to our country-”

“No, Claude, you have to understand that backing away isn’t going to solve the problem and you aren’t the monarch of either Ovalindia or Cuprith and if you want to keep your mogga job and life, you need to get back in your place,” Matthias snarled, his words malicious and his eyes knife sharp.

“Both of you calm down, let’s at least try to fix things rather than arguing about it in a library. As soon as possible, I will head back to Ovalindia, give a formal announcement with as much information on it as possible, and be coronated as queen. Any objections?”Claude flinched at my statement, unaware that I could harden my words. Matthias’s eyes softened when he looked upon me, his offensive position relaxing.

“Of… of course. Of course. I’m sorry, Willow, that should’ve been my first thought. I’ll arrange for a carriage to take you home,” Matthias said with regret.

“Matthias you can still come. I’m not holding your outburst against you.” The king gave a sweet smile. The same smile he gave me earlier. Once that was kindly, and one that exterminated any doubt I had in my mind, and the type I could drown in. He could sense the unsettled feeling laying heavy in my stomach, and he wanted to make me feel better. Matthias opened his arms again, beckoning me into his grip, and I obliged naturally. Once again his unbroken arm wrapped around me.

“Then it’s settled,” Matthias squeezed me, “thank you Willow, dear. Claude, leave us.” Claude nodded, leaving quickly. Once he was gone, Matthias took my face in his hand, the other still secured at his side. His face drew close, a breath away from my own, and my eyes fluttered close. The hand on my cheek drifted through my hair, down my neck, and landed on my waist. Matthias brought his broken hand to my cheek, even with the caste, and his face came so close our lips practically touched. I brought my arms up wrapped them around his neck, closing the space between the two of us. Fire shot through my veins, my face heating up. Our lips moved in sync, but even with Matthias pulling me closer I wanted more. I needed more. However, much too soon Matthias loosened his grip and pulled away. Our faces remained close, and when I spoke, my words were muffled against his lips.

“Matthias,” I whispered. My love did not respond, he simply pressed his lips against mine again, and a small flame was set alight deep in my stomach. His kiss was rougher than the first, and Matthias lifted me up. I was placed down again against a bookcase, and Matthias pressed his body flush against mine. His tongue trailed along my bottom lip, asking me for entrance. I kept my mouth closed, and Matthias respected my choice. Instead, he broke the kiss and trailed kisses down my jawline and further down my neck. The heat in my stomach grew, and Matthias kissed down my neck and shoulders. Soft moans escaped my mouth as Matthias kissed and licked my bare skin, his teeth grazing my skin. Once he bit down on in the crook of my neck, a loud moan escaped my mouth. I pushed the king away.

“Matthias, we can’t, I mean, we aren’t-” I stammered out, my face bright red. Matthias grinned.

“Of course, mi ketta,” Matthias brushed his broken hand against my face, “be wary, though, tease me like this and once we’re married I may have to pin you to the bed and not let you leave until the sun has risen twice.” My face managed to go redder.

“Matthias!”

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered!”

Beth’s words broke the moment the king and I were having: “I’d hate to interrupt, but-”

“Beth! How long were you standing there?” I shouted, surprised and embarrassed. Judging from Beth’s face, she had stood there long enough to have bore witness to our promiscuous activities.

“Don’t fret now, I won’t tell a soul,” Beth smiled, albeit nervous, “Nevertheless, I was going to fetch you for… lord above I don’t remember, but if you want some alone time, I’ll leave.” Beth left, and I made the choice to let her leave. Matthias’s cheeks were dusted pink, Beth’s intrusion only slightly embarrassing for him. I hugged his waist, hiding my face in his chest. His hand played with my hair, and we stayed there for some time.

“Willow, I just want to make something clear,” Matthias pulled away and broke the silence, “even if nothing comes of this courtship, till the day I die, I will protect you.” I looped my arms around Matthias’s neck once again.

“Thank you.”

“Here, follow me,” Matthias led me to a couch in a secluded corner. He pulled me into a hug then fell back onto the couch with me on top of him.

“Matthias?”

“Just relax with me,” Matthias shifted to get comfortable. I turned around to have our stomachs against each other.

“Hey, Matthias?”

“Yes, mi ketta?”

“What were you going to say before Claude interrupted us?”

“Don’t worry about it, dear.” I paused for a moment or two.

“What do you think will happen when we get back to Ovalindia?”

“You’ll get coordinated, a funeral will be held for your father, and who knows what else.”

“Yeah, but, you heard Claude,” I readjusted to look Matthias in the eye, “my people aren’t happy. Do you think they’ll try to attack us? Or you?”

“Willow, it will be fine, I won’t let anything happen to you-”

“But what if you get hurt?” I felt my eyebrows crinkle. Matthias looked down on me, concern in his eyes.

“Then I will heal.”  
* * *  
“Now what do you say we go for a walk?”

I smiled, “Yes please!” He and I had laid there for a long time, most of which in comfortable silence. Matthias held my hand and tugged me along, taking me to the front entrance. I had to lift up my skirts to at least attempt keep up the same pace. Throughout the halls, Matthias would occasionally steal a quick kiss from me, either from my lips or just on my cheek. But once we arrived at the ornate doors, guards quickly stopped us.

“Your Majesty! Your Highness! While we are glad that you are safe, we cannot permit you past, as a suspicious package has been left on the palace doorstep! Princess Willow, your maid and your butler have been brought into a safe room, we suggest you follow in suit!”

“What do you mean?” Matthias switched his grip on me, pulling me closer.

“It is believed that the package may be a bomb, we are investigating it now, but please, go to the safe room!” The guard was getting increasingly worried.

“Okay, don’t panic, we’ll go,” Matthias assured the guard and tugged me along. Now knowing that our safety was compromised, his pace was faster, and I could hardly keep up. Being the kindly man he is, Matthias picked me up and increased his pace, carrying me bridal style. Out of mild fear, I gripped Matthias’s neck and hid my face. After a bunch of turns and running, we stopped and a door opened. I was put down, and Matthias nudged me into the room. Said room was well secured, Beth and Lucius seated on a couch. I sat on a couch in front of them.

“Beth, Lucius, are you two okay?” I figured someone like Beth would be at the very least unnerved.

“Yes, we are fine your highness,” Lucius answered on behalf of them both. Beth simply nodded. I could feel my chest tighten, and panic set in. Matthias sensed my unease, and pulled me into his side, planting a kiss on my head. I leaned into Matthias, finding his warmth comforting. Matthias grabbed my hip and pulled me closer, nearly on his lap. We sat there, waiting, hoping that the threat would dissipate soon. With I sigh, I rested my hands on Matthias’s leg, specifically the leg closest to me. I pulled my legs up onto the couch, putting full weight on his side.

“Why would something like this happen? Who would do this?” tears blurred my vision. Matthias gave my body a small squeeze.

“People are outraged that King Alaric died while in Cupurith, ma’am,” Beth spoke up, trying to make me feel better, “It’s nothing against you-”

“They don’t have the full story, Beth, how could they know if it was murder or a heart attack!”

“Calm down, my lady, it isn’t flattering,” Lucius spoke up, without emotion.

“I have every right to be upset, Lucius, there is a chance that a bomb has been planted outside of the castle, and you’re telling me to calm down?” I shouted, sitting up. Matthias pulled me into his chest, disregarding my attempts to escape his arms. Lucius remained blank, unfazed by my outburst. I made a mental note about his actions. My face was buried in Matthias’s neck, just wanting to hide from the situation. I wanted it to be over, I wanted to sleep. And so, I did.  
* * *  
When I woke up, Matthias still cradled me in his arms, with myself seated on his lap, except now we were in one of the living spaces. Beth sat nearby, talking quietly with another servant. I looked up at my suitor, who had his eyes half-lidded and trained on me. I couldn’t tell whether his eyes simply didn’t want to meet mine or if he was trying to look down my dress.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Matthias greeted with a kiss to my forehead. I leaned into him, enjoying his warmth.

“Hello to you too, love.”

Matthias smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, “Well, I have good news! We have a carriage ready to take us to your castle, and your m- er, Beth, packed your bags for you. Everything is loaded onto the cargo wagon, Beth, Lucius, and some of my servants are waiting in the carriage, we were only waiting for you to awaken.”  
I got off of Matthias’s lap, albeit reluctantly, “Then let’s get a move on, Ovalidia is rather far from Cupirth.” Matthias stood with me.

“Well then, allow me,” Matthias lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles. The king led me along, taking me to the carriage. There were more blankets in the cabin than any four humans could ever need, even in the coldest of winters. Matthias and I piled into the seat, me furthest from the door. Beth and a female servant I didn’t recognize sat beside her.   
Our ride started simple enough, with comfort because of the blankets. By the time the sun set, I wrapped myself in two blankets and curled up with Matthias. In return, Matthias wrapped his arms around my shoulders. When the carriage came to a stop, Beth and the other servant, whose name I learned was Nix, left and went into the same carriage Lucius and Claude were in.

“M’lord and ma’am, Nix and I will allow you two to have some alone time,” Beth smiled and gave a short bow. The blonde beside her grinned and agreed. I giggled. The king and I spent a few minutes stretching our legs. The setting sun sent rays of gold cascading across his face, 

“So, dear, now that we have the carriage to ourselves,” Matthias’s voice grew quieter, his face drawing nearer, “finish what we started in the library?”

“Matthias, are you sure? What if-”

“What if we get caught? They know why,” Matthias put a hand on my hip and his broken arm on my cheek.

“But still, I have an image-”

“No one with us will care, mi ketta, not a word of this will leave their lips if they want their lives.” Matthias’s lips drew nearer still, his hot breaths fanning over my lips, and his hand drifted downwards to feel my thigh through my dress. I didn’t reply, as nothing came to mind as a good response. There wasn’t much for me to say, at least nothing that could be said outside of marriage by societal standards. I did want Matthias, but a princess losing her virginity before being wed was deemably shameful, even if I thought it was all sexist crap to keep girls and women under control. Control that wasn’t necessary. And yet, without a response from me, the king’s face came so close his face was near touching, and the hand on my hip drifted back. He could sense my growing need, as if he could feel the burning ache in my stomach. I knew for certain he could feel me press my legs together.

Matthias snapped me out of my thoughts with a question, “Can I kiss you, Willow?” I didn’t respond, still, instead making a move and closing the space between us, connecting his lips to mine. My hands intertwined into his blonde hair, pulling him closer. Matthias trailed his tongue on my bottom lip, ignoring the bitter taste of my lipstick to ask for entrance, which I permitted. Matthias pulled me into his hold, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, claiming it as his territory. Far too soon, though, Matthias pulled away, staying close enough that his ragged breaths fanned over my face.

“Matthias,” I moaned, wanting and needing more.

“Let us continue this in the carriage, yes?” Matthias led my form towards the carriage. The second the door shut and the curtains were drawn, Matthias had me pinned beneath him, his lips on mine. His hand roamed my body, and that with his lips and his body pressing against my own caused another moan to escape my form. Our lips moved in sync, and the searing ache in my gut grew, and every point of contact between Matthias and I felt like fire. A burning heat raced through my veins, need following in pursuit. Matthias’s lips drifted elsewhere, kissing my cheeks and my neck. From beneath him, I squirmed, needing more contact.

“You’re so needy, look at you,” Matthias felt up my side, “squirming around just from me kissing you. I can’t even imagine what’ll happen if we go further.” I looked Matthias in his eyes, the blue piercing my very soul. The blue pools pulled me in, a look of lust and the purest want nearly persuaded me to give myself to Matthias, despite my better judgment.

“Matthias, we can’t,” I panted, forcing back pleasurable sounds with ragged breath, “we can’t go further, not yet.”

“Well, since you have no complaints so far,” Matthias cut himself off in order to continue what we started. He covered my neck in kisses, ensuring that by tomorrow the skin would be covered in bruises. At some point, the carriage began its journey once more, but my attention remained locked onto the sensation of pleasurable nips. Every bite and kiss forced a gasp or a breathy moan to escape, and I sent a prayer to the gods above that our companions heard none of our activities.


	5. On the Doorstep

I got out of the carriage, following behind Matthias. Several servants greeted us, welcoming us warmly.

“Welcome to Ovalindia, my love,” I put my hand in his, smile and happy to be home. Matthias wrapped an arm around my waist, giving me a gentle squeeze. 

“Lead the way, mi ketta,” Matthias said, his voice somehow enticing. I led Matthias and the servants through the halls. The same halls I’ve wandered through the years. I felt a forlorn feeling pass over my face, the world fell silent as my thoughts consumed me. A pat to my shoulder woke me from my trance, one of the royal advisors fell into pace with my footsteps.

“My lady, we must begin preparations for your coordination,” the brunet man beside me held a clipboard, and he shuffled through the pages, “first, we-”

“May I have some time to readjust to being home again? We just got out of the carriage.”

“Oh, o-of course! My apologies, I must say, however, that many preparations have begun,” the advisor bowed and left, having a vague comprehension of my wishes. Matthias pulled me into his side as if to remind me that he’s here. As if it was instinct, I hugged him back, deciding that the comfort could do me some good. Matthias followed where I led him, and within due time, we were in my study. My study was more of a leisure room but with a desk. The two of us took seats on the couch, with me nearly on his lap. For a few moments, we remained silent, with Matthias playing with my hair.

“Hey, Matthias?”

“Yes, mi ketta?”

“What comes next? I mean, like, for us?” Matthias hesitated for a moment, then two.

“Oh, mi ketta, you aren’t worried that I’ll leave you, are you?” Matthias pulled me closer, his body flush against mine.

“I’m kind of, yes, I was worried. But it just sounds-”

Matthias put a hand beneath my chin and lifted my gaze, looking me in the eye, “You don’t have to be afraid, Willow,” Matthias paused to rest his hands on my cheeks, “Initially, I was going to do this in the library, then I was going to wait until I got this cast off, which should be soon, but, you need this. You need to know this, just to cease your worrying.”

“Matthias?” Matthias lifted me off his lap, standing me up. He knelt down before me.

“Hush, trust me, just listen,” Matthias pulled something out of his pocket but kept it behind his back, “you have no reason to worry about me leaving you, because,” he pulled a small box from behind his back, opening it and revealing a ring, “until death do we part, as long as you say yes.” My heart skipped a beat, and my hands shot up in front of my mouth. The biggest smile crossed my face, and Matthias knew it.

“Matthias,” his name rolled off my tongue as a breathy squeal, “Matthias, yes, yes, yes, yes!” My fiancé stood and wrapped his arms around me the best he could, pressing a kiss to my lips. Matthias slid the ring onto my finger, discarding the box on the floor. Yet again, Matthias pulled me into a kiss, his tongue invading my mouth with such need. I reciprocated the kiss and hoped for the same passion as the night before. Matthias dipped me, his face dipping down to my collarbones to kiss, bite, and suck on the exposed skin, leaving a cold trail down my neck. I laughed, keeping a hold on Matthias’s head. 

“That’s a wonderful sound, mi ketta, but,” he kissed my jawline with a smile, “I bet I can get a better sound out of you.” 

A red hot fire spread across my face, “I want to entice the sounds out of you, though.” I wasn’t sure if my attempt at being sexy worked or not.

“Oh darling, there will be plenty of time for that later, trust me.”

“You’re having me do quite a bit of trusting without any sort of proof that you’ll hold up your end of the bargain,” I laughed, hinting at what I wanted, but at a much larger scale.

“But, in all seriousness, I’m not asking you to marry me because of the Vrutuni Hja Gudsloanti Fyriskipan, we,” Matthias paused, pulling my back and hips towards him and rested his forehead to mine, “we are more than the prophecy. Everything that has happened between us, every death, every flirt, every kiss, it was because I loved you - and I still love you. It doesn’t matter what the ancestors have said, none of that matters. All that matters to me, is being here with you. As long as I can wake up every day from when we get married onwards, I can wake up to your pretty face, I’ll die happy.” I connected our lips once again, something I could hope to feel every morning and every night.

“Matthias, to be honest, I’ve forgotten about the legend -”

“Prophecy.”

“Doesn’t matter, the point is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Whatever happens, happens. It simply is what it is. I have to admit though, being a key piece of a prophecy is exciting.”

“Yeah, but a different kind of excited looks a bit better on you.” I stiffened, and Matthias laughed. With another quick kiss, Matthias pulled away.

“Well, you need to be coordinated, my love!”

“Coordinated and married to you,” I sighed, “Couldn’t that happen all at once?” Matthias planted a chaste kiss to my nose, a gentle laugh emitting from his chest.

“I guess we can do that, but I want you to have your own day where everyone is focused on you,” Matthias smiled sweetly, sweeping some hair behind my ear. I leaned into his touch, bringing his hand into my grasp.

“I don’t care about the attention, my people need a strong monarch. I need to provide that in between now and our marriage.”

“Speaking of which, we should discuss the terms of our marriage,” Matthias paused for a moment, examining my quizzical expression, “Like, who’s kingdom will take over where, which castle will we live in, things like that.”

“Why not just create a new empire? Or just combine them?” I leaned my head into Matthias’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“You do have a point, mi ketta, but what about where we will live?” Matthias ran his fingers through my hair, petting me.

“Half a year in one, half in the other?”

“That just leaves which castle to live in when. Any ideas, Willow?”

“Spring and Summer at Ovalindia and Autumn and Winter at Cupirth?” Matthias made a small hum.

“Sounds good, mi ketta.”

I paused for a moment, “Hey, Matthias?”

“Yes?”

I put my hand on his cast, “When do you get this off?”

“Should be soon, babygirl.”

“Define soon.”

“Assuming all goes well, next few days. Maybe now,” Matthias pulled back just enough to look me in the eye, “Want to go check in with the doctor I brought along?”  
I pulled his head down, “Of course.” Matthias brought his lips a breath from mine but pulled back cheekily.

“Lead the way, doll.” I tugged Matthias out of the study and led him to the infirmary. The walk, fortunately, wasn’t a long one, but the two of us needed to mind the many servants operating under the orders that I am to be coronated as soon as possible. Once in the infirmary, several doctors and nurses were available. Usually, there were at least a few people laying on the cots or being attended to. Today was no different. I easily recognized the doctor that helped me back when I passed out at the Cupirth Castle.

“Oh, my lady!” The head doctor bowed, followed by the remainder of the standing people, “What makes you grace us with your presence?”

“I’m just accompanying King Matthias, we need to check if his cast may come off,” I gestured towards the man at my side. Doctor Patron stood and moved towards us and bowed.

“The cast should be ready to come off, however, I will need to borrow some supplies-”

“Help yourself to whatever you need, Doctor, as long as you are here you may help yourself to the tools you need to continue your practice,” I interrupted, giving permission to everything she could need.

“Thank you, Princess Willow. Now, follow me, my lord,” Habiella led Matthias to one of the beds, and I found a seat near the door. The downtime I had was spent looking around the room. Within fifteen or so minutes, Matthias came out from behind the curtain. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” he greeted me with a grin and opened his arms. A smile crossed my face and I gave Matthias the hug he wanted. He pulled his face back slightly, bringing his hands to my face. 

“This is better when your cast isn’t in the picture, love,” I kissed his palm. 

“Now, King Matthias, remember to do the exercises and treat your skin carefully,” Doctor Patron sent a small wave towards us to bid farewell. We left the room and started walking down the hall.

“So,” Matthias wrapped his arm around my waist, “where to, mi ketta?” I leaned into his side, holding my arms in front of me.

“There are plenty of places to go, with plenty of time to go there. What type of m-”

“Princess Willow! We must finish preparations for the coronation, can you please give your consent to the plans?” Lucius interrupted me.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I turned and smiled sweetly towards Lucius, “but did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?” Lucius flinched, not quite expecting me to raise   
my voice.

“My apologies-”

“You aren’t sorry, this isn’t the first time you’ve interrupted me,” I left Matthias’s grip, the man himself stunned, “I understand both my parents enjoyed planning and watching over all preparations, and that you want to keep the protocol in order, but at the very least, have some basic human decency and - for once in your life and mine - not cut women off. You seem to forget that not only are women equal to men in Ovalindia, but I am your princess and future queen. Disrespecting me in this manner is an easily punishable crime. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in the dungeons, I suggest getting off your high horse and reacquaint yourself with reality.” Matthias stepped up and put his hand on my shoulder, a subtitle gesture to quell my anger. Lucius, however, took a step back. He wasn’t notably scared, but rather taken aback at my outburst.

“Your Highness, an outburst like that is completely unacceptable for a lady-”

“Are you really going to say something like that after what I said?” my voice was sharp and rigid. I stared directly into his eyes with an unwavering glare.

“Yes, because-” 

“Then, I’ll see you in the dungeons. Guards!” a few guards came up and restrained Lucius, “You know where to take him.” The guards nodded and dragged Lucius away. Matthias and I watched as Lucius struggled and made seething comments. I pressed into the king beside me, slowly calming back down. My lover rubbed my back, remaining calm while I tried to relax. Matthias planted soft chaste kisses to my head, whispering sweet nothings.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

“Don’t apologize, mi ketta, it’s irritating to be interrupted, and I can’t imagine someone interrupting you so often,” Matthias swiped some hair off my forehead, “Besides, I’m going to marry you, if anything can break us up, it will never be an angry outburst.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, “Thank you, darling.” 

Matthias smiled and nuzzled my hair, “As much as I hate to agree with someone like that, but he had a point, you should sign off on the plans.”

“Do pardon my interruption, ma’am,” Beth walked up nervously, “is now a good time to ask you something?”

I pushed away slightly, “Yes, I’m calmer now, and you’re being polite. What is it?”

“You must sign off on the preparations,” Beth held up a clipboard and pointed towards the bottom of the paper and handed me a pen, “just sign here please, ma’am.” I signed off on what was done, and Beth gave a prompt nod.

“Anything else, Beth?”

“Yes, ma’am, one more thing. Should I get someone to oversee the project?”

“Do you think you could? Only if you’re up to it, if not, I can find someone else.”

“Ma’am, are you sure? I mean, I’m not qualified enough,” Beth stammered.

I smiled warmly, “Beth, you are the perfect person for the job, I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t think so. You know me better than most, and I trust you’ll do an amazing job.”

“Can Nix, the female servant from our trip, be my assistant, ma’am?”

“If she agrees, yes,” I put a hand on Beth’s shoulder, “Thank you for taking over.” Beth smiled and bowed, before leaving. I turned back to Matthias, who just watched me with a loving gaze. He gave a laugh at my confused face.

“Don’t mind me, just admiring the view.”

“What view?” I put my hand on my hip.

Matthias laughed again, “You are the view, you pretty little thing.” 

I giggled, “You goof.”

“Eh, you love it, I know you do,” Matthias pulled me into a slightly heated kiss, mumbling into my lips, “just like how I love you, mi ketta.”

“I love you too, you dope,” I hugged Matthias, “Ah, wait, oh no.”

“What?”

“I forgot to ask when the coronation is,” I pouted.

Matthias grinned, “We can ask later.”

“Why not now?”

“Because, I wanna spend time with you, baby.”

I held Matthias’s hands, “Follow me, we can be alone in the gardens.” Matthias gave a quick kiss to my cheek. I dragged him through the halls, leading him through the foreign territory. Once in the gardens, and hidden behind tall bushes, Matthias’s hands gripped my waist. One hand drifted down to my hip and thigh. 

He whispered in my ear, “It takes every muscle in my body to not bed you right here and now.”

“You don’t have to wait for much longer, I’ll arrange for others to set up the wedding and plan the whole thing,” I whispered back, wanting him as much as he wanted me, “In the downtime, however,” I pressed my lips to his. Matthias gladly reciprocated the affection. He pushed me down onto a nearby bench, lifting my legs around his hips. His lips moved in sync with mine. The fact that my dress hiked up a very significant amount was disregarded by Matthias and myself.

He pulled back slightly, “Could you be any more… breathtaking?” Matthias’s eyes stared into mine with a primal hunger, and he dove down to my neck and collarbone. He left small bites, kissing away whatever little pain he caused. My arms responded to the stimulus by wrapping around his neck, my hands in his hair, and I prayed he wouldn’t leave behind bruises.

“I could…”

“That would be a sight to see, mi ketta,” Matthias grinned against my skin, his hands trailing over my waist, his right hand holding my thigh and his left brushing against my bust.   
His touches were careful, calculated, and slow.

I let out a sharp gasp, followed by a moan, “Matthias! We can’t go any further, not yet.”

Matthias lifted his head up, giving a swift kiss to my nose, “Don’t fret my love, for now, this is as far as I’ll go, kisses, nips, and touching the most delicious parts of your body,” 

Matthias brought the hand near my bosom further up, resting on the side of my breast, “but if you get this flustered just from some small touches, I can’t wait to see what you do on our wedding night.” My face turned hot, staying silent. My lover let out another laugh, pressing a kiss to my lips. His kiss was softer, nothing more than a gentle press.   
Matthias broke the kiss, backing his head up just enough to talk, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“I can’t tell if I’m annoyed or happy you’re being a pain,” I looked at the sun shining behind Matthias, “We should get up before someone sees us like this. This is a compromising position.” I received a laugh in return, and Matthias pulled my hips towards his. My dress slid up my legs further, revealing my thighs. The skin caught Matthias’s attention.

“What does it matter if someone sees?”

“Mostly dignity and respect, but,” I smirked, “do you really want to risk the chance of some other man seeing my bare legs? And especially in a position like this.” 

Matthias sighed, stepping back and lifting me up, “You’re right, other than a doctor, no man can see any more skin than you can show in a formal setting.”

“There we go,” I kissed his jawline. I sat on the bench, patting the space next to me. Matthias took the hint and sat down. With a sigh I leaned into my future husband, my hunger growing to be mildly painful. Matthias wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes as the gentle breeze displaced some of my hair.

“Good afternoon, m’lord and m’lady! I brought you both lunch!” I opened my eyes to Beth setting a large basket down and spreading a blanket on the ground. The sun above was higher in the sky, and I was stiffer. I stretched out my muscles, following Matthias as he moved himself to the blanket. Beth set out plates, tea, and lunch. For lunch, some dainty sandwiches, a salad, and some deserts. We ate and talked, as normal. Beth stayed with us, slowly picking up hints that she is welcome. Throughout the meal, Matthias had me glued to his side, and occasionally whispering flirtatious remarks just loud enough for me to hear. Once we finished eating, Beth cleaned up and excused herself, leaving the way she came. When Matthias and I were sure she was gone, our eyes met. He came closer, nearly touching noses once again.

“What are you doing?” I whispered and giggled.

“Just trying to be as close to such a pretty lady as I can get,” Matthias whispered back, his voice playful and hushed, similar to that of a child trying to stay quiet while they play. He pressed a small kiss to my lips.

Another snicker left my throat, “We’ve been kissing a whole lot recently, haven’t we?” Matthias kissed me again, full of sugar and honey.  
“I can’t help it, baby,” his face lingered so close his words were mumbled into my lips, “you’re addictive. Like the most addictive drug, I can’t get enough of you.”

I rest my hands on his neck, “I like kissing you too, darling, you just kiss me so often, that’s all.”

“Oh, just you wait until we’re married! I’m going to kiss you and keep you either at my side or on my lap, and some more adult activities.” I pushed his shoulder and backed my head up slightly. Matthias slipped his arms around my waist, sending me a sweet smile.

“How, exactly, is someone this cute this perverted?”

“You’re how. I mean, look, just, look at,” Matthias put quite a bit of space between our bodies, gesturing wildly to my body, “you! All of you! You’re hot!”

“Alright lover boy,” I held his hands, pulling them to the upper part of my chest, above my neckline, “calm down.”

“I just love you so much, and I don’t want to wait for marriage-”

“But you have to, sweetheart.” Matthias pouted, sticking his face in the crook of my neck, tugging me into a seated position, once again on the bench. I gave a small breath of a kiss to his skin. 

“That’s stupid.” His hands grabbed my hips and thighs and pulled me into his lap. Once again, our position stayed the same for a substantial amount of time. Every so often, Matthias took in a deep inhale, and my mind drifted. I thought about how soon, I would rule a kingdom with this man, and bare his children. It felt surreal to be held in the lap of the man I would spend the remainder of my life with. The man resting his head against me made an attempt to pull me closer into him. We sat, wrapped together, just feeling each other’s breaths in silence. My hand brought itself to tangle in Matthias’s hair, each of our parts fitting together like a puzzle.

“You know, we aren’t supposed to be this close,” I traced small shapes on Matthias’s skin, “At least, not in the presence of someone else.”

“Eh, who’s going to be here anytime soon?”

“We didn’t know Beth was coming by now did we?”

Matthias sighed, “That was one time!”

I leaned backward, holding my lover’s head in my hands, “One time can easily turn to many.” Matthias pressed a gentle kiss to the side of my neck as his response.

“That would imply we sit like this often,” Matthias shifted where he sat, tugging me closer again, “something I have no problem with, mi ketta.”

I made a move to stand, “There’ll be plenty of opportunities in the future, let’s go inside, it’s near sunset and the tallest tower has a lovely view I want you to see.” Matthias allowed me to get off his lap, following in suit.

Matthias bowed deeply, “Lead the way, your highness,” his voice was over exaggerated to a humorous extent.

“Why of course my good sir!” I matched his tone and laughed, bent in a slight curtsy, “Follow me you goof.” Once again I tugged Matthias along through the gardens, then the halls. Matthias tailed me up every flight of stairs but met my stride beside me in the halls. We reached the room I referred to, Matthias nudged me towards the balcony. By now the sun had started to set, hanging down low in the orange-pink sky. My lover pulled me into his side, his hold loving and protective, much the same as a loving hold from a mother to her child. 

After several moments of silence, Matthias spoke, “Willow?”

“Yes?” I hummed.

“Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

I laughed, “You’re such a doofus.”

Matthias tilted my head back and planted a kiss to my lips, looping his arms over my shoulders and across my chest, then speaking against my mouth, “You know you love it, we both know you do.” I brought my arms up around Matthias’s neck, capturing his lips in a kiss. Matthias’s left arm pulled away from my neck, taking up a new spot on my stomach, gently caressing my waist. I pulled away from the kiss, looking back towards the sun. Matthias made a disappointed groan, kissing the top of my head and pulling me close with a feverish heat.

“What are you doing?” I leaned my head backward, “Darling, watch the sunset.” Matthias made the same noise, burying his face in my hair and feeling up my waist. His other hand pulled away from my waist, and instead taking place on my lower stomach.

“I love you, maybe too much.” My back arched, the sunset long forgotten. Matthias took the liberty to coax me into another heated kiss, making his desire clear. I weaved my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Matthias pulled back and tugged me away, pushing me into the wall.

“There’s barely anything stopping me from taking you here and now,” one hand gripped my thigh, “so very little.” 

“And there are threads keeping me off you,” I whispered. Matthias stared at me with lust and the biggest smile, the light from the sun creating a halo. His hands trailed my sides, bending down again to kiss me. A searing heat burned in my stomach, and burning heat alit wherever Matthias touched me.

“You’re gorgeous, did you know that?”

“So you’ve told me,” I tugged Matthias closer, doing my best to seem alluring. Matthias’s face drew into a grin, pulling me away from the wall and switching our positions around.

“Well, you are! “ Matthias held me by the waist, tugging me close and pressing his forehead to mine, “So cute…” I made a happy sound, standing on my toes to be closer to him. The light of the fading day caught in his eyes, turning the blue into liquid gold. His gaze never wavered from my form, instead analyzing each breath. I turned in his arms, instead facing the horizon to catch the last fraction of the sun. Matthias hummed, accepting my position change. My head rested on Matthias’s chest, holding on to Matthias’s arms.

“We missed most the sunset.”

“But it was worth it, góður, it was worth it.”

“I really wanted to see it though.”

Matthias held me tighter, leaning over me and gave me a quick kiss, “I’m sorry, mi ketta, but they’ll be plenty more opportunities to watch the sunset.” I kissed him back, choosing to not respond. The world grew still, near silent. The only sounds were the people in the square below, and the soft bustling of the people in the halls. With a few more breaths, the silence was broken when the doors opened.

“Ma’am? King Matthias?” Beth peaked her head around the corner, “Dinner’s almost ready if you two would like to come down.”

I pushed away from Matthias, “Thank you, Beth.” I nodded my head towards Beth, signaling for Matthias to leave with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Góður(Ga-dur) - Beloved, cherished, lovely, dear


End file.
